Mixed Worlds
by FanWriter02
Summary: Jim, Claire, and Toby find themselves tossed back in to the time of Dragons, where they run into a boy named Hiccup and his dragon Toothless. While Blinky is trying to find a way to get the Trollhunters back home, they stay on Dragon's Edge, getting to know the gang and having fun. Takes place after RTTE season 4. Hiccstrid.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright so I've been having this floating around my brain all day, and I just couldn't contain myself any longer! I had to type it up. XD**

 **I have no idea when the next chapter will be, but I'll try to do it sooner than later. I don't want to neglect my other stories I'm working on at the moment, along with all the others that are waiting in line, so this will probably be pretty slow in updates. There will probably be somewhere between 3-4 chapters.**

 **Anyways, on with the chapter!**

* * *

"Ah!" Jim shouted as he fell face first on the dirt, getting a mouthful of grass in the process. He hurriedly spat it out and turned over onto his back, just in time to see both Claire and Toby also falling out of… well _… nowhere_ , and collapsing on the ground.

"What the!?" Jim said in confusion. He stood up, dusting off his blue sweater and pants before stepping towards the area they'd just collapsed from, waving his arms about in search of the Troll car. "Blinky? Argh?"

Claire groaned and rolled over onto her back blinking up at the sky before sitting up, rubbing her head tenderly. "What was that?"

Jim shook his head and shrugged, continuing to walk around the clearing, trying to find any sign of either Blinky or Argh. "I have no idea."

"Erm, those nachos are not agreeing with me at all." Toby mumbled, pushing himself into a sitting position, blinking about at the surroundings. "Where are we?"

"Trying to figure that out." Jim explained, once again continuing his search. "This is so confusing." He said in puzzlement, stepping back and scratching his head.

Claire stood up and also began walking around, searching for the Troll Car. "Hm, and... I don't have my staff. I must've dropped it." She said in disappointment. "Do you still have the amulet?"

"Yep." Jim held up the small blue glowing object for her to see.

Toby got to his feet, dusting off his rear as he picked up his paper bag filled with nachos. "Well, at least we have food!" he said happily, digging his hand in and pulling out a nacho, taking a bit out of it while making happy groans.

"Sh, Toby, we don't know where we are and if there are dangerous animals here… or bad trolls or goblins…" Jim whispered, clutching the amulet a bit tighter just in case. He turned to Claire and was about to say something more when the sound of cracking and splintering wood could be heard, followed by a large _BAM!_ Along with multiple shouts and moans.

Jim held out his arms as the ground shuddered, silencing both Toby and Claire to remain quiet. Silence fell after several seconds, the loud noise coming to a ceasing halt. But the Troll Hunters remained frozen in place, doing nothing more than breathing as they waited for anything more.

Then, just as Jim had feared, a muffled voice could be heard. But there must be enough distance between the speaker and the Troll Hunters, for Jim couldn't make out what the person was saying.

He held the amulet loosely in his hands, whispering the words before his armor appeared, wrapping around him with a few soft clanks. Jim cringed at the noise it made, hoping the person in the distance didn't hear it.

Daylight appeared in his hand, and he gripped it tightly with both. He steadily began moving forward to the sound of the voice, trying to move as quietly as possible. But the armor made that rather difficult, the soft clanks seeming to grow louder no matter how softly Jim walked.

Claire and Toby followed close behind, Claire grabbing a stick of the ground to try and defend herself with if the need came along. Toby merely gripped his paper sack in front of him, trying to huddle into himself but being unable to.

The voice quieted, forcing Jim to pause and listen carefully. Then, it came again.

"Well bud, looks like the connecting rod is broken- beyond repair too."

Then came a series of cooing gurgles, almost like a pigeon. Jim puckered his brow in confusion, did this guy have a pigeon? But the noises were _really loud_ … too loud to be made by a small pigeon.

The voice continued. "Aaaaand… uh… I _may_ have forgotten the spare at home."

A little growl came, and Jim tightened his hold on Daylight. Now _that_ sounded more like a fierce beast or possible troll. So who was the guy with it? A Changeling?

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Next time I'll double check." The voice said. "But we're not that far away from the Edge, so sound a distress call, bud."

Distress call? Why did they need a distress call? And what was a distress call?

Jim had no more time to think on the matter for he found out soon. An earsplitting shriek filled the air, along with bounds of purple light flashing through the trees. With startled cried, they all topple to the ground- all except for Toby, who all but dove to the ground for cover, his hands going over the back of his head while his face pressed against the dirt. Jim fell with a heavy clatter, silently kicking himself for the racket his armor made.

The shrieking died down almost instantly after they fell, the voice starting to come into tune, although Jim had a hard time picking it out amongst the ringing of his ears.

"Woah, wait bud! Did you hear that?"

 _Oh no oh no oh no oh no_ played over and over in Jim's brain. His darn armor. He sounded like a walking tin can, clanking and making a ton of noise. And when he fell, he'd made even more noise.

The thing that puzzled Jim was, how on earth did… whoever that was… even hear him fall over that screaming?

"Stay close, bud." The voice said- closer this time. Jim struggled to his feet, holding out his hand as Daylight appeared again in it. Claire and Toby remained on the ground, although Claire had once again grabbed her stick and was holding it tightly in her hands.

Suddenly, the bushes shook, and a loud growl emanated from it. Jim held Daylight out before him, preparing himself for the worst. This thing sounded big. Maybe a giant troll of some sort.

Then, out from the bushes, sprung a large mass of black. This thing was beyond speedy, and Jim hardly even saw it before it had him pinned to the ground, Daylight flying through the air and disappearing once it hit the ground. Jim heard Claire scream, but he could scarcely think at all, so it was only very distant and didn't really reach his brain. His main focus at the moment was the bright green eyes and narrowed black pupils that were staring down at him, along with the row of white teeth that showed through the creature's mouth. The creature huffed, and Jim could see purple building in the back of his throat. Jim covered struggled to cover his ears as the shriek began piercing the air again, and in doing so, the amulet fell away and his armor disappeared.

"Toothless! Don't, bud!"

The scream died down, and Jim cracked one eye open frightfully. He felt the heavy weight lift of his shoulders as the beast unpinned him, leaving him free to breathe again.

"Toothless, shh, bud. It's alright. Look, they don't have weapons. I'm sure it's fine."

Jim opened his eyes all the way, starting when he saw the boy- well more like young man- standing near the black creature. Jim's eyes widened even more when he noticed that the creature resembled more of a dragon then a troll- that it had wings and a long tail that looked made for steering through the wind. He gulped, pushing himself a little further away, his fingers grabbing the amulet and holding it tightly- just in case. The boy didn't look very threatening- well, he did, but he didn't look like he was going to hurt them- yet. So Jim just held the amulet tightly, not sure if he should use it or not…

The boy had his arms wrapped around the black troll's neck, restraining the large beast from moving any closer. The creature's pupils widened and his posture relaxed as he turned his head to coo at the boy- that must've been the pigeon sound they'd heard earlier.

The boy let go of the troll, patting the creatures side reassuringly before turning to face Jim and the others. Jim glanced over at Claire- who by now was sitting up but still holding the stick threateningly.

"Sorry about Toothless, he can be rather… protective." The boy said, causing Jim to once again fix his eyes on the stranger. It was only then that he took in his appearance, noticing the shaggy mop of auburn hair and the bright green eyes. The boy was smiling hesitantly, has though not sure if he should be smiling or not. The boy moved away from the troll, revealing his left leg- which had a strange medal contraption attached right below the knee. A prosthetic. The boy was missing part of his leg.

The boy was thin, but by no means skinny. He looked more lean and athletic- like a runner or basketball player. He looked to be around six feet tall- taller than Jim, and around eighteen-nineteen years old.

"Um…" The boy said awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another- or more like prosthetic to foot Jim thought with a little grimace. That seemed like a cruel thought- although the boy didn't seem at all bothered by the medal leg.

"Who are you?"

Jim bit his lip, not certain if he should answer or not. This guy and the black troll-that-looked-like-a-dragon seemed to be very close. What if this guy was a Changeling?

"I'm Jim." He finally answered hesitantly. "That's Claire." He gestured to the girl, who merely tightened her hold on the stick and glared at the boy and troll. "And that lump over there is Toby."

Toby, still curled face down in a ball on the ground lifted his hand in a little wave. "H-hi."

The boy nodded, his hand bumping against his leg in a nervous gesture. "What're you doing here? We have dragon sentries all around the island- how did you get here without any of them noticing you?"  
… _Dragons?_

 _DRAGONS!?_

"Dr-dragons?" Claire stuttered in confusion and shock.

The boy looked puzzled. "Yes… Night Terrors actually. They make very good guards."

"Dragons?" Toby mumbled.

" _Dragons?_ " Jim parroted, still in a bit of shock. Since when did dragons exist!? Blinky never warned him about dragons!

"Yeah, you know. Like, Toothless here. He's a Night Fury."

Jim blinked at the troll… no… _dragon_ , in confusion and awe. Toothless blinked back, his eyes no longer in slits and narrowed in suspicion, but wide and curious. It shocked Jim how one minute he could look like someone's worst nightmare, and the next, look like a friendly house cat.

"Do they breathe fire?" Jim found himself asking, just rather shocked by this whole turn of events.

"Well, most do. Some have lightening, or like a Death Song shoots amber glass, or Toothless, who shoots plasma blasts instead of fire."

"Woah." Jim breathed. He couldn't help but take an involuntary skootch backwards when the black dragon stood up and began moving closer to him. Jim had no idea if this thing wanted to lick him or roast him, and honestly, he didn't want to really find out either.

"Don't worry, he won't' hurt you." The boy reassured Jim, stepping closer, allowing Jim to see him more fully. Jim took in the boy's leather armor- complete with shoulder and wrist guards. He also had a strange contraption on his back- something like a really small back-pack. But Jim couldn't see it completely, so wasn't sure what purpose it served.

"So… this is Toothless… and you know us… so you are..?" Jim finally asked after a long and rather awkward silence. Toothless continued to step forward, and he opened his mouth, making Jim flinch in fear. Again, Jim noticed the dragon's teeth, and he wondered why on earth he was named Toothless, because this thing _definitely_ had teeth.

"Sorry! I'm Hiccup Haddock." The boy said hastily, and Jim couldn't help but notice how he looked rather flustered and nervous.

"Hiccup?" Claire snorted, and Jim glanced over at her, noticing how she had let go one hand of the stick and held it now to her mouth, noticeably trying to contain her laughter- and failing at the attempt.

Hiccup's eyes sparkled and he let out a little laugh. "Yeah, I know. Not exactly the best name ever."

"Why? How did you even get named Hiccup?" Jim asked in utter confusion. Why would somebody be named after an involuntary contraction of the diaphragm?

Hiccup stepped forward, holding out a hand to Jim, offering to help him stand. Jim hesitated for a moment before grabbing it and pulling himself to his feet, dusting off his jeans and shirt once again.

"Different reasons. For one, I'm kind of- well used to be more so- of the runt. Really skinny and small, so that's part of it. And another one is apparently my Mom got the hiccup's while pregnant with me."

"Wow. Buts still…" Jim said, shaking his head with a smirk.

"Yep. And that's not all either. My full name is even worse."

"What is it?"

"Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the third."

"That's a mouth full." Claire continued to snicker from behind them. Jim coudlnt' help but laugh along with her, Hiccup chuckling quietly as well.

Toby, who was still huddled on the ground- too afraid to show himself, mumbled something about his smushed nachos. Jim ignored his friend, knowing that he'd get over his terror soon enough.

Jim turned back to Hiccup, his mind once again switching to how they'd somehow just popped into this forest without a trace as to where they were.

"Um, where are we by the way? We're kind of lost." Jim asked, scratching his head in confusement.

"Um, we're a ways North from the village of Berk. Do you know where that is?"

Jim shook his head, having no clue as to where that village may be located. But North, so they must be somewhere in the Pacific perhaps? Or the Atlantic…

"Um, Jim?" Claire voiced. He turned to her, noticing how she was now standing and stepping closer to his side. "Blinky told me about the dragons. Well- actually I read about them, but…"

"What is it?" Jim asked, urging her on.

Claire gulped. "They went into hiding years ago, Jim. They're all underground and almost never show themselves anymore…"

Hiccup's eye had widened and he held his hands out in wild gestures. "Wait, so, you mean you don't have dragons where you came from?"

Jim shook his head while Claire continued talking. "No. They went into hiding centuries ago."

Hiccup placed a hand on his chin while another went across his chest. "Well, there are a lot of dragons flying around here…"

"This is so confusing." Jim rubbed a hand against his forehead, trying to figure what the heck was going on.

"Blinky…" Claire moaned. "He somehow goofed up the traveling. I know it…"

"Blinky?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes. He's a troll, and he was going to take us to visit another settlement of Trolls, but, obviously, he goofed up the traveling system." Jim explained.

"Seriously? Trolls? They steal your socks right!?" Hiccup said enthusiastically. "But only the left ones." He added absentmindedly.

Jim laughed. "Um, they do enjoy socks, but I don't think they really care if it's the left one or not. Wait, is there such a thing as a left sock?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer, then closed it with a snap. "Hm, good point."

"Jim." Claire insisted. She tugged his sleeve, making him turn to face her. "I think we may have traveled back in time."

Both Hiccup and Jim stared at her with wide eyes, the only sound filling the forest was the cackling of birds- or dragons. Who knew?

"Back in time? How is that even possible?" Jim asked in disbelief.

"I have no idea, but it does seem most likely. I mean, look at how differently we're dressed!" Claire pointed out, and it was then that Jim noticed Hiccup's course woven red shirt under his armor, along with the leather hide boot that was wrapped in leather ties. It was true, there clothing was remarkably different.

"Tobs!" Jim called over to the ball of Toby. "We- ah, need your help."

Toby stood to his feet, munching on his nachos as he stumbled over. "What is it, Jim?" Toby asked, his eyes never leaving Toothless's form. But the dragon was distracted, playfully chasing a butterfly about much like a cat or dog would do. At the moment, the dragon looked nothing like the fierce beast Jim knew he could be.

"Hi." Toby greeted Hiccup before stuffing another nacho into his mouth. Claire glared at him, making Toby take up a defensive tone. "What!? Stress eating. Don't judge."

"Claire thinks we traveled back in time." Jim explained.

Toby's eyes widened and he whispered, "Awesome sauce!"

Jim rolled his eyes and face-palmed, not sure if this was good news or bad news. He looked back at Hiccup, who looked rather unsure of the entire situation. "Okay, we're from the year 2016- almost 2017."

Hiccup's eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. "Woah." He breathed. "That's like… a thousand years from now!"

Jim groaned rubbing his forehead with his thumbs. "Okay, this just got a lot more confusing."

"Don't worry, I'm sure Blinky will find a way to get us back." Claire reassured him.

"He doesn't even know we're here!"

"Call him." Toby suggested, referring to Jim's cell phone.

"Toby, it's back in the early one-thousands. I won't have any signal."

"Fine, I'll call him." Toby reached into his pocket, pulling out his phone and jabbing his thumb at it while busily munching on a nacho with his other hand.

"What is that?" Hiccup asked staring at the phone in curiosity. "What does it do?"

"It's… ah…" Jim started, "It's just something from our time. Nothing important."

"Whoa, this is amazing. I have full bars, Jim!" Toby announced, waving the phone in his face.

Jim grabbed it and hurriedly pushed Blinky's number, holding it to his ear as he waited for him to pick up.

 _"Oh, Jim! Where are you? One minute you're here and the next you're gone!"_ came Blinky's voice over the phone.

Jim sighed in relief. "Thank goodness, Blinky. Okay, we somehow ended up on an island somewhere near a place called Berk, back in the early 'thousands."

 _"Where are the early thousands?"_

"No, I mean, we traveled back in time, Blinky."

Silence.

 _"What!? That's amazing Jim! Take advantage of it. No rush. And while I try to figure out how to get you back, you can see what it was like back in prehistoric times! Are there other trolls there?"_

Jim looked over at Toothless. "Uh… no not exactly. There are dragons though."

 _"DRAGONS! Oh my, this is wonderful! Yes, definitely stay and explore. I'll try to get you back, but until then, enjoy yourself!"_

Jim sighed, "Blinky, I have school! I can't just stay back in time. My Mom will go bonkers."

 _"How long have you been there, Jim?"_

Jim shrugged, catching Hiccup's puzzled gaze as he did so. "Um, I don't know. Half hour? Forty-five minutes? Something like that."

 _"Hm, interesting. It's only been a couple of seconds since you disappeared! You called just as we realized you were gone."_

Jim scrunched up his brow in confusement. That didn't make sense… in less. "So, you mean our time frames are different?"

 _"Yes. So don't worry about time. You'll be perfectly fine."_ Blinky reassured him. _"Now, I'm going to go back to Troll Market and try to figure this minor problem out."_

"Minor problem!

 _"Wait, are the dragons dangerous?"_

Jim shrugged, because he honestly had no idea. Toothless was still chasing the butterfly, and honestly, he hadn't hurt anything yet. Hadn't even touched the butterfly. "I-I don't think so. We met up with this… guy…" Jim looked at Hiccup, who was looking rather shocked by this whole phone thing. "He seems nice and I don't think he's going to hurt us-"

"No, I'm not going to hurt you." Hiccup reassured. "In less of course you're here to threaten us, or our dragons." He added sternly.

Jim smiled and nodded. "Yep, I think we're safe, Blinky. We'll call you if there are any problems."

 _"Alright, and I will try to hurry."_

"Thanks. Bye."

Jim handed the phone back to Toby, who by now was licking his fingers after finishing all his nacho's.

"Okay, that's solved." Jim said, turning back to Hiccup. "Um, do you know a place where we could stay the night?"

Hiccup nodded and stepped over to Toothless. "Yep. Me and my friends live at our base not far from here." He climbed onto Toothless's back, but paused. "Oh, wait. Toothless's tailfin is broken…"

Jim stepped closer and noticed what he was talking about. The dragon's left tailfin was gone, replaced with a red prosthetic one. And it was obviously broken, for a long slim piece of medal was hanging limply off of it.

Hiccup climbed back off and looked skywards. "Toothless sent a distress call, so hopefully someone will-"

Before he could finish, a loud squawk filled the air, making Jim look skywards, his eyes widening when he caught sight of yet another dragon descending through the air.

 **Like I said, not sure when my next update will be. If you guys really seem to like this, then I'll probably do it sooner, but you know, if there's not too much enthusiasm, it'll come a bit slower. :D**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow!**

 **I am so surprised by the feedback I got on this! 15 followers, reviews, and asks for more on tumblr. I mean, WOW! I hadn't expected this story to get as many as 10 followers, seeing as how it is a crossover and those are never very popular.**

 **But seeing as how you all seemed to enjoy the first chapter, I thought I'd be nice and update sooner then what I originally planned! :D**

* * *

Jim gulped as the blue dragon dropped to the ground. Well- he assumed it was a dragon- seeing as how they seemed to be back in the time of dragons- but this one looked quite a bit different from Toothless, instead being a sky-blue color with two legs, being taller, bulkier, having a beak like snout and lots of spikes surround its head.

But what made Jim do a double take was that there was a rider on this new dragon's back. I mean, he could understand why Hiccup rode Toothless- he didn't really _have_ a choice given to the broken tailfin. Then again, it really shouldn't've surprised Jim as much as it did that there was another dragon rider. It did seem like a very effective way to travel.

The rider jumped down, and it was only then that Jim realized it was a female. He was about to step forward and introduce himself, but then her eyes caught his, and they narrowed harshly before she grabbed a _HUGE_ , very sharp looking battle axe from the back of her dragon, holding it loosely in one hand, but looking, oh, so _threatening_.

Jim gave a nervous laugh and took an involuntary step backwards, gulping when he realized that this blond could probably swipe his head right off in one quick swift movement, and he wouldn't even see it coming. He backed into Claire, who by know was once again holding that stick, looking equally as fierce, but just not as… intimidating. A stick against a battle axe? Not much of a fight.

"Uh… Astrid." Hiccup said with a nervous chuckle. "You can- uh- put the axe away."

She glanced over at him, her eyes warming a bit as he said the words. She glanced back at Jim and the others, Toby huddling close to Claire's side while hiding behind his paper bag.

"But- you sent a distress signal-"

"Toothless's tailfin is broken." Hiccup explained, waving a hand towards the black dragon; who by know was running about playfully with the other dragon, both chasing that same old butterfly.

Astrid glanced back between Hiccup and the strangers, before nodding and lowering her axe. Jim breathed a sigh of relief, although he kept an eye on her, seeing as how she still had a hold on that axe. And she looked like she could still do some serious damage, even with only _one_ finger on a weapon.

Hiccup grabbed the blonds hand, pulling her towards Jim. They stopped before them, the two still holding hands, Astrid gripping her axe tightly in her free hand.

"Jim, Claire, Toby, this is Astrid." Hiccup introduced, looking fondly at the girl.

Jim gave another nervous smile, laughing uncomfortably. "Uh- hey. I'm Jim."

Claire glared at the blond, shifting the stick in her hands. "Claire."

Toby peaked around the two, "I'm Tobias, but most call me Toby."

Astrid nodded to each of them, her eyes warming up to them- but only slightly. "So, who are you?" she asked. "Dragon hunters?"

Again, Jim was confused. Dragon hunters? Were those similar to a Troll Hunter? And if so, why were these two so hostile towards them?

"No." Toby shook his head. "We're Tr-"

"Trying to find our way home!" Jim hurried to finish, giving Toby a warning look. He wasn't certain they could trust these people with their secret. Trollhunters? Wouldn't that sound rather suspicious?

"So, you're lost." Astrid deduced, tossing her axe in the air and deftly catching it again, looking relaxed and calm- almost friendly. But the guarded look she wore denied that.

"Um- yes."

Hiccup cleared his throat. "Yeah, about that, Astrid…"

Astrid turned to look at him, her gaze unwavering as she silently told him to finish.

Hiccup smiled nervously. "Uh, so… they're actually kinda… they're from the future." He finished quickly. "They didn't even know dragons existed until now. And I believe them, because they seemed beyond scared when Toothless found them. Besides, look at their cloths! And- and they have this weird… thing… that allows you to talk to someone from long distances."

Astrid looked puzzled, and she turned back to Jim and Claire. "Really? You're from the future? How is that even possible?"

Jim rolled his eyes and rubbed his neck, "Well, Blinky and all of us were in the Troll car, traveling back to another Troll Market, and somehow, he goofed up the travel system."

Claire waved her stick. "And also, if you try to hurt any of us." Her eyes traveled over her friends.

"I won't." Astrid replied, equally as firm. "Unless you threaten my friends or our dragons."

"So wait." Jim interrupted the girl's fight, "There's more than just you two?"

Hiccup nodded. "Yes. I mean, here there's just me, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut. But back on Berk, lots of people ride dragons. And Berserker Island, and even some on Outcast Island."

Jim blinked in disbelief. "Wow, so… there are a lot of dragon riders."

Hiccup grinned. "Not too many. I can name all the ones who do, since it is rather difficult to allow a dragon to let you ride them."

Silence fell heavily and Jim's eyes flitted from place to place, trying to find something to say. Claire stepped away from him, going to toss her stick in the woods before walking back, clapping her hands together to get rid of dust.

"So…" Toby said casually. "Can we see your base?"

Hiccup was already walking over to the dragons, stopping at Astrid's to search through her saddle bags. "Yes." Hiccup whispered happily as he pulled out a thing medal bar. "Toothless!" he called out, moving closer to the black dragon.

While Hiccup was fixing the tailfin, Jim slipped his hand into his pants pocket, wrapping his fingers around the amulet to make sure it was still there. With all this crazy time-travel stuff, he wasn't certain if it would stick with him. But, it was still there, and if it lasted this long, hopefully it would stay for the time they were in the time of dragons.

"There." Hiccup stated, stepping back and patting Toothless's head happily. "Ready for the sky again, bud!"

Astrid smiled at the two softly, making Jim assume that there was something between the boy and girl, which made him smirk to himself as well. Romance in the dragon age. Sounded like some fictional tv show you'd see on Netflix.

"Ready?" Hiccup asked, turning to look back at Jim and his friends. Jim smiled nervously and nodded.

"Um- yeah, I guess. But there's three of us, and only two dragons…"

Hiccup shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Toothless can take two of you. Maybe Claire and you, and Toby can ride with Astrid."

Claire looked doubtful as she looked the smaller black dragon up and down.

Hiccup laughed. "Seriously, my Dad- a 400 pound Viking- has ridden Toothless with me on him. He'll be fine, especially for such a short flight."

Jim hesitated a moment longer before stepping forward and climbing up behind the saddle, his legs dangling in front of Toothless's folded wings. Claire came next, climbing up behind him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist, making his heart flutter oddly. It was still strange having _her_ touch _him_.

Hiccup was just about to climb on as well, but a little grunt from behind made him hesitate. Jim looked to where he glanced at, letting out a snort of laughter when he noticed that Astrid was struggling to help Toby aboard her dragon.

"Er, here." Hiccup offered, giving Toby's behind a shove up towards Astrid. Toby practically rolled onto the dragon, coming to a stop when he flipped over onto his back.

"I'm good!" he called out, lifting a hand in the air.

"Okay." Hiccup said, jumping up into the saddle, locking his feet/medal prosthetic into the pedals. "Ready to go?" He called behind him.

Jim nodded and hung onto the saddle tightly while Claire tightened her arms around his stomach and buried her face into his shoulder. Toothless gave a little coo before jumping into the air, and they were flying.

Wow. Flying on a dragon was… a lot less scary then when Jim had been carried into the air by that troll. This was relaxed, smooth, and, above all, fresh air was whipping about them.

"Wow…" Claire whispered, straightening up and looking around at the clouds. "This… this is _amazing_." She whispered in awe.

Jim grinned at her, his eyes also going to look at the puffy white clouds around them. "Sure is."

Hiccup craned his neck and smirked at the two lover birds, making Jim blush slightly when he realized what Hiccup was most likely thinking. But then he shook it off, smirking back when he realized that he really didn't care.

"Everything okay back there?" Hiccup asked, earning nods in response. He turned back around, allowing Jim to re direct his attention to the ground below, gulping nervously as his stomach flipped.

"Oh gosh…" He whispered, drawing back a bit, guessing that his face had blanched white. He hadn't' realized he was so afraid of heights until now…

"You okay?" Claire asked distractedly from behind him.

"Oh-eh-um…" his stomach did another freak flip, "Yeah-yeah! I'm… just fine."

"This is awesome, Jim!" Toby called out from Astrid's dragon. He was standing up, pulling a pose of a super hero flying through the air.

"Careful, Tobs!" Jim warned, not really trusting himself or his friends to be doing any stunts yet.

"Well, we're here." Hiccup said, waving a hand grandly towards the ground below. "Dragon's Edge!"

Jim gave a little gasp at seeing it, because it was just so dang _cool_. It was in a semi-circle, with a bay in the middle. There were lots of platform like walk ways that connected all the buildings- which were built either on stilts or on platos. It was one of the coolest, most complex lay outs that Jim had ever seen. It was almost as cool as Troll Market!

"Woah." Claire said. "That- that is-"

"AWESOME _SAAAAUUUCCCEEE_!" Toby finished, leaning over the edge of the dragon in order to get a better view. "That is so cool!"

Hiccup smiled proudly. "Thanks."

Toothless dove towards the outpost, Toby and Astrid following close behind. The closer they got, the more details could be seen. There were painted designs on all the huts, and each one was unique. There was a black and red hut, which Jim guessed was Hiccup's, seeing how red and black seemed to be his color. If it was his hut, he must be one creative guy, because there were multiple contraptions surrounding and _attached_ to it, making it look complicated and intricate, but each thing looked like it served a purpose.

Not far away from it was a blue hut that was armed with multiple weapons, and for whatever reason, Jim immediately knew it belonged to Astrid. For one thing, she looked like a rough and tumble sort of girl, who loved weapons (if her giant axe didn't give that away first off, plus the little knives and skulls on her belt) and, it was the closest hut to Hiccup's, which would only make sense if the two were liked each other.

There In the middle was a large hut, the biggest out of all of them, which Jim supposed must be the main hut, maybe like a great hall of some sort. Sort of the "base" of the huts.

Before Jim could look at the others, they landed outside a large building with double sliding doors. It had designs of different dragons on the front, so Jim supposed this must be the dragons place. A dragon's stable maybe?

Jim stepped off, turning to offer help to Claire but she jumped down, the tough girl as always. Before anyone could say anything else however, the floor shook and the dragons groaned in annoyance when a loud explosion sounded, sending dirt and debris flying from somewhere beyond the hut.

"YOU TWO IDIOTS!" came a scream. "WHEN HICCUP GET'S BACK, YOU'RE SO BUSTED!"

Hiccup just listened with a blank expression before letting out an exasperated sigh and face palming.

"Hiccup! Hiccup, guess what those two idiots did! They _blew up_ my hut! Legit, BLEW UP MY HUT!"

The voice was followed by a short, stout, teen with jet black hair- which was lazily letting off clouds of smoke- rush from around the corner. He didn't even stop when he caught sight of the strangers, instead stomping right over to Hiccup, who by now was rubbing his hand slow down his face in the most exasperated way possible.

"They stole all my Monstrous Nightmare gel and packed it at my doorstep and literally lit it and destroyed the whole front of my hut! And who are they?" the teen rambled, his eyes coming once again to settle on the strangers. Jim waved awkwardly.

"Oh, Snotlout, this is Jim, Claire, and that's Toby." Hiccup pointed each one out as he spoke, but then turned back to face the boy… Snotlout?

 _What's with all the weird names?_ Jim thought, amused.

"Where are the-" Hiccup started, but some maniacal laughing stopped him from finishing. Two more teens dashed around the corner, obviously, twins. They wore similar cloths and both had blond hair, although the guy wore his in dreadlocks and the girl had hers in three braids.

"Oh, Hiccup! You should've seen it! I mean- Snotlout's face…" the male chortled, doubling over in his laughter. "His helmet was even smoking!"

The girl was also laughing as well, waving her hand at Astrid. "He was so Loki'd!"

"Yes, my dear sis, and after- woah who are they!?" The male said in surprise, his hand gesturing towards the Trollhunters.

Hiccup sighed, "Where's Fishlegs?"

"Here." Came a voice from behind them. Jim turned and noticed a very burly teen walking towards them, holding a book in his hand and followed by an equally pudgy brownish orangish dragon.

"Another dragon species!" Toby exclaimed. "Are no dragons the same?"

The strangers stared at them oddly, before they turned to look at Hiccup. "Explain, H." The blond twin demanded, placing his hands on his hip.

Hiccup took a deep breath before simply saying. "They're from the future."

Snotlout's eyes nearly popped out of his skull while the twins just gaped in awe.

"Woah, really? That's awesome! We want to go to the future!" The female shouted, high-fiving her twin.

"Well, it happened on accident." Jim explained. "Blinky somehow mixed up the travel system…"

"Who's Blinky?" asked the bulky teen.

"Um… he's a… a troll." Jim finally said, albeit hesitantly.

"A TROLL!?" the twins exclaimed. "This just keeps getting better and better!"

"Wait, so who are you again?" Snotlout asked, still looking bemused.

"I'm Jim, that's Toby, and this is Claire." Jim introduced, Cliare and Toby nodding their heads in greeting.

"I'm Snotlout, best Viking alive." Snotlout stated proudly. "Future general of Berk!"

"I made no promises, Snotlout." Hiccup interjected.

"We're Tuffnut and Ruffnut." Tuffnut introduced, first pointing to him and then his sister. "We're twins, if you couldn't tell."

"And we are the biggest fan of Loki!" Ruffnut added.

"I'm Fishlegs Ingerman." Fishlegs said with a smile, holding out his hand for a handshake.

"Nice to meet all of you." Jim greeted with a grin turning to face the others. "This is all rather strange- we don't have dragons back in our time."

"Really?" Fishleg's asked, surprised.

"What? No dragons? No wonder you came to the past." Tuffnut mused.

"We have trolls instead!" Toby piped up excitedly. "Do you have trolls? Jim's also the Trollhunter! You should see his epic armor! It's freaking amazing!"

"Toby!" Jim hissed under his breath. Didn't he know that was supposed to be a secret!?

"And-and… and…" Toby's voice puttered out when he noticed Jim's expression. "oh, was that a secret?"

Jim rolled his eyes while the Tuffnut leaned forward, eagerly tapping his fingers together. "Armor!? Like Hiccup's? Because he took forever making his, and he claims he's not even finished with it yet."

Jim hoped to use this as a distraction so turned to face Hiccup. "You made your armor?"

Hiccup nodded and glanced down. "Yeah, but this is just a rough draft of what I hope to make. Ever since I made my Dragon Fly, I've wanted to somehow attach it to my armor to form some sort of flight suit without needing the pack." He gestured to the back pack like object on his back. "You have armor?" he asked curiously.

Jim bit his lip and unconsciously fiddled with the amulet through the cloth of his pants. "Er, yeah, sorta."

"Where is it?" Snotlout asked doubtfully.

Jim just stood there, gnawing on his lip trying to decide on what to do. Toby nudged him in the ribs with his elbow.

"Just show them, Jimbo."

Jim sighed and reached into this pocket, pulling out the amulet. Hiccup's eyes sparked in curiosity and interest, while everyone else gathered a little closer.

"For the glory of Merlin, Daylight is mine to command." Jim said clearly, and instantly the amulet began to glow and the pieces of armor appeared, coming together around Jim in a glow of blue light. Jim stood straight up, holding out his hand as Daylight appeared in it.

If the Viking's jaws went any lower, they'd be touching the floor. Snotlout and Tuffnut's eyes were nearly popping out of their heads, while Fishleg's just stared on in wonder. Astrid looked impressed, while Claire just smiled smugly and proudly at all of them.

Hiccup began walking around Jim silently, still in awe at this new discovery. Jim flicked his wrist, spinning Daylight impressively.

" _woah_ …" Tuffnut croaked.

"That- that is pretty cool." Astrid agreed, being the first one to snap out of it. "How do you do that?"

Hiccup stopped and poked at Jim's black cloth under his armor. "What kind of fabric is that?" he asked in complete shock and wonderment

"You know, I'm not even sure. Polyester maybe? I dunno." Jim said, feeling rather proud of the fact that these Vikings were so impressed by him.

Toby was just standing nearby, arms crossed and smiling smugly. "See, Jim? Told you it was a good idea!"

Snotlout snapped out of it and rushed forward, lifting up Jim's arm and inspecting the armor curiously. "Where did it come from!?"

"The amulet." Jim explained, tapping the blue object on his chest. "It's magical- it chose me as a Trollhunter."

"Wait, that doesn't make sense. Weren't you traveling and talking to a troll?" Hiccup asked with a puzzled expression.

Jim nodded and rubbed the back of his neck while Ruffnut and Tuffnut stepped forward, following Snotlout's example of tapping and inspecting the armor. "Yeah, I was confused at first too. But there are bad trolls and changelings, and the Trollhunter is supposed to defend the good trolls and people from those bad trolls and changelings."

Hiccup still looked mildly confused, but he stayed silent- instead continuing to study the intricate silver armor.

"This is amazing. What medal is that? It seems strong." Hiccup knocked on Jim's back armor.

"I have no idea." Jim laughed.

"And this!" Snotlout gently lifted up Daylight's blade that was still in Jim's grip. "Can I hold it?"

Jim shrugged, "You can try, but I doubt it'll let you. Daylight seems to have a mind of its own."

Snotlout giggled like a little kid before grabbing the glowing sword, looking quite proud, but only for a split second, for the next moment the sword disappeared.

"What!? Where'd it go?" Snotlout asked, looking about.

Jim held out his hand and Daylight appeared in it. "Like I said."

"Wow! And we thought Hiccup's flight suit was cool!" Tuffnut said, huffing air onto Jim's arm guard before rubbing it with his fist, shining it. "I can see myself in this stuff!"

"This is amazing." His sister agreed.

Jim laughed again before flicking his wrist, Daylight automatically disappearing. "Yeah, and heavy too."

Fishlegs scuttled forward. "Did you make it?" he asked in bewilderment.

"No, the amulet comes with it."

"This is crazy." Fishlegs squealed.

"Hey, you should show them your flaming sword, Hiccup." Tuffnut suggested excitedly, once again tapping his fingers together. "Boy, this is one the most exciting days of my life!"

Ruffnut's face lit up and she snapped her fingers. "You two could have a sword fight! Awesomely cool glowing blue sword against Hiccup's slightly lame fire blade."

Hiccup glared at her, making Astrid chortle with half hidden laughter.

"That sounds so fun! Good practice for you too, Jim." Toby agreed, doing a little jig of anticipation.

Claire looked doubtful. "I don't know…"

Astrid smiled, "Don't worry, Hiccup wouldn't hurt a fly. But I will say this, he's an excellent sword fighter."

Jim smirked at Hiccup, who was looking ab it uneasy by the whole idea. "You're on!"

"Guys, really, I don't think-" Hiccup stuttered. "Somebody could get hurt!"

"You're such a party pooper, Haddock!" Snotlout complained. "You never do anything fun."

"Yeah, your troops need a bit of entertainment every now and then. And with Viggo and Ryker gone, you've let your skills grow rusty." Tuffnut added.

" _Plus,_ this would be an epic battle."

"And-"

"ALRIGHT! Alright!" Hiccup interjected with a shaky laugh. "We'll have _ONE_ sword fight. But only one!"

"Yes!" Tuffnut cheered, fist pumping into the air. "Glowing sword against Flaming Blade! Let's do this!"

 **Well, actually, this story may turn out longer then I originally planned… I'm double thinking it now. XD**

 **Hope you enjoyed this, please let me know if you did! (Note: I'm thinking about dragging Blinky and Arrrggghhh into this story as well, like maybe while trying to fix it they somehow end up at Dragon's Edge too. What do you think?)**


	3. Chapter 3

…

 ***looks at followers count***

 **OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH OH MY GOOOSSSHHH! ALMOST 40 FOLLOWERS? THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

 **Here are some shoutouts to all you amazing people! 3**

 **Wildatheart843: Thanks sweetie! You're reviews always make my day *hugs you***

 **Katurdi: Blinky and Arrrggghhh make an appearance this chapter! *claps excitedly***

 **Boggie445: Ikr? When I posted this there were only two others… I haven't checked to see if anyone else has posted more HTTYD and TrollHunters crossovers so perhaps there are more now! *winks* Thanks for the review!**

 **DragonGirl725: So happy you're enjoying this so far! Hope this chapter does a justice. :D Thank you for the review!**

 **evilwriter37: Haha I think I saw your reblog/comment on tumblr too! XD Thanks you, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **AnaWinchester-Universe67: You should totally go check it out! In all honesty, I've only watched the season once, (I just haven't had time to go re-watch it) But from what I watched I really enjoyed it! (Except for that evil cliffhanger mhm…) *glares at DreamWorks* What's with DreamWorks and cliffhangers!?**

 **Superfan44: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you're enjoying it. :)**

 **DragonGirl310: Thanks!**

 **NightFury326: "Amazing"? *blushes* THANK YOU!**

 **TafaniG: You shall see! *chuckles***

 **Everyone else who reviewed: ONE BIG THANK YOU! (I'm running out of time otherwise I would've made shoutouts to all of you :P)**

 **Now…. On with the show!**

* * *

Jim followed Snotlout, Fishlegs, and the twins into their "Dragon Dome". It was an arena with an interesting mechanism that allowed the doors to slide shut into a round dome by merely cranking a lever, and although it was a bit smaller than the training arena Jim used back home, it still wasn't bad.

Tuffnut was cranking the doors all the way open, allowing sunlight to stream in from three directions. It was large and spacy, quite nice all in all.

Jim looked up at the where the three wooden beams met above, and he glanced about in awe at the entire contraption around him. Considering that he was in the "Viking Age" where the quite obviously didn't have phones or electricity or any of the other complicated conveniences of the modern world, it was quite amazing to see such complex creations.

"How did you make this?" Jim asked as he continued looking about, walking over to one of the folded walls and knocking on the strange bendable medal.

"Hiccup came up with the design." Tuffnut explained. "He _always_ does. Show off." He muttered.

Jim wasn't entirely sure how to take that, either that Hiccup was a mind genius- the Viking age Einstein if you will- or if he was just as Tuffnut had said- A show off.

Somehow Jim doubted if he was a show off in this case, because from what he'd seen/heard from and about Hiccup so far, Hiccup was a really nice and humble guy. Not one to brag. Heck, he didn't even mention his supposedly flaming sword! Tuffnut had to be the one to bring it up, and Jim doubted if Hiccup would've ever even mentioned it if it hadn't been already said.

"It's amazing." Jim murmured, turning about in a little circle so he could view the entire length of the dome.

"Yep." Snotlout said proudly, leaning up against the beam. "Hookfang and I did almost all the pounding of the Gronkle Iron, right Hookster?" his dragon- which Jim had learned was a Monstrous Nightmare named Hookfang (again _… WEIRD NAMES!_ But cool none the less)- huffed before lifting his horned head high in the air, closing his eyes and striking a powerful pose.

"Yes, but if it wasn't for my Meatlug, we wouldn't even have the Gronckle Iron!" Fishlegs said as he along with his pudgy dragon entered the dome. "Snotolout loves to hog attention." He explained quietly. Claire gave a snort of laughter.

"I do not!" Snotlout huffed irritably.

"Guys, come on, try not to argue, okay?" came the sound of Hiccup's voice from behind, so Jim twirled about to see he and Astrid stepping into the stone dome, Hiccup holding a strange cylinder contraption in his hand.

How is that a sword? Jim thought in confusement, but he shrugged, knowing that somehow it would work. He peered a bit harder at it, and realized with some amusement how it almost looked like a lightsaber… Just a bit bulkier and had what looked to be Dragon's carved onto the ends.

"I don't know about this." Hiccup said nervously, shifting his contraption from hand to hand. "Somebody could get hurt…"

"You afraid!?" Snotlout called out, a smug expression planted on his face. Tuffnut whistled while Ruffnut clapped her hands excitedly, glancing from Snotlout to Hiccup then back again.

Astrid growled angrily before marching over to Snotlout and grabbing his arm. For a second Jim thought she was going to drag him out of the dome, but to his surprise and shock she merely and effortlessly flipped him over onto his stomach against the stone ground.

"Go on!" She shouted. "I'll take care of this mutton head."

Hiccup stepped closer across from Jim with a little sigh, and it was clear he was nervous. Claire and Toby stepped over to Astrid and the others, all turning to watch the show. Toothless stepped up beside them, his expression betraying amusement. He let out a vibrating coo, earning a small chuckle from Hiccup.

"Thanks, bud." He teased, gripping that strange contraption a bit tighter in his left hand. Jim hung onto Daylight with both of his, but it was directed more to his right hand since that was his sword fighting hand. It confused him for a moment that Hiccup was fighting left handed, because Jim had personally never actually sword-fought a leftie before.

"Err…" Jim said awkwardly. "Suppose we don't have a choice, huh?"

"Nope!" Came a shout from the crowd.

Hiccup rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Well, let's get this over with." He said nonchalantly, clicking his finger against the cylinder. Jim involuntarily jumped back when a blade slid out, the sudden movement nearly knocking him off balance. Hiccup laughed and gently waved his hand a bit, flicking the sword with his wrist. "What do you think of it?" He asked with a bit of embarrassment. "Still trying to figure all the mechanisms out… I want to try and make it so I don't run out of Nightmare gel…"

"No! It's-It's amazing!" Jim exclaimed. "How… I just don't get how you make all this stuff… especially without electricity or construction equipment. It's awesome!"

Hiccup looked mildly puzzled, so he just shrugged and grinned. "Ehh, still needs some work… but thanks."

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Snotlout exclaimed from his place on the ground, Astrid's foot still planted firmly on his back.

"Yes!" Tuffnut agreed, looking excited as he did a little tap of his foot. "I must see something soon!"

Jim laughed and extended Daylight before him, urging Hiccup to do the same. The two began to circle each other, Jim waiting for Hiccup to make the first move so he'd know what sort of technique he used.

But Hiccup seemed totally relaxed and patient, not looking antsy or nervous at all. Jim on the other hand was as nervous as could be, taught and rigid. He knew he needed to relax- like Hiccup was- but he found it almost impossible. He was fighting a Viking for goodness sake! Viking's were known as these fierce weapon loving men and women, with loads of muscle and brute force to match.

Jim gave Hiccup a quick look over, realizing that he probably didn't have to be this… afraid. Hiccup definitely wasn't all muscle and brute force like Jim had read in the history books, he seemed more like the brainy type, the one who liked to think things through and settle things with words rather than force.

But that didn't make Jim any less tense. Snotlout definitely had some of the brawniness a Viking should have- or at least a Viking from the history book should have. And then there was Astrid, and holy cow could that girl inflict some injuries! She looked like she could take them all down with one hand tied behind her back… and he hadn't even seen her use the axe yet.

It had been almost three minutes, and they were still circling each other. Jim was beginning to get even more nervous as time passed, wishing Hiccup would just lunge already and make the first move. But Jim's opponent didn't seem to be in any hurry, and didn't look bothered by how slow this was either.

Finally, Jim just couldn't keep his calm. He lunged forward and clashed Daylight against Hiccup's sword, faintly in the back of his mind wondering why it wasn't on fire. Wasn't it supposed to be a flaming sword-?

His question was answered, for Hiccup switched a button on the handle of his foldable sword with a small click, and instantly the blame licked with fire. Jim jumped back in surprise and shock at the sudden heat.

"Woah!" He shouted as he dodged a swift swing from Hiccup's sword, the fire stretching out from the blade as Hiccup spun about, creating a fire circle about himself. "Woah, woah _woah!_ "

"Duck, Jim! It's just a little bit of fire!" Toby called out while hopping up and down excitedly.

Jim ducked when Hiccup made another swing, then he reached a hand out and recovered Daylight, making his own swing towards Hiccup when the one-legged Viking stepped backwards.

But, much to Jim's surprise and bewilderment, as soon as he swung Hiccup lunged and ducked, somehow flipping over and landing behind Jim. He stood there for a moment, stunned by what had happened before snapping back to his senses and flipping around to try and drive his opponent back.

Too late. Hiccup flicked his sword, which was now clutched in both hands, and he clashed it against Daylight's handle, instantly making it disappear from Jim's hands. Jim stared at his empty fists for a moment, before grinning up at a bewildered Hiccup, who was slowly letting a smile light up his face.

Silence fell for nearly a minute, a silence worthy of the "pin dropping" description.

"Oh my THOR! DID YOU SEE THAT!?" Tuffnut shrieked, burying his hands in his dreadlocks. "I can't believe Hiccup actually won!"

Astrid smirked and removed her foot of Snotlout's shoulder blades, instead walking over to Hiccup and wrapping her arms around him in a quick hug. "I knew you could do it! And you were nervous…"

 _Nervous? What does he look like when he's calm?_ Jim thought with a shake of his head. Hiccup had been as calm as a cucumber… wait was that even a saying? All Jim knew was that Hiccup had appeared to be as calm as could be, and nervous was definitely not the word he would've used to describe him.

Hiccup grinned at Astrid before turning back to Jim and clicking the sword, retracting the blade before offering his hand in a friendly hand-shake.

"Heh, I-I thought I was dead…" Hiccup laughed nervously. Jim laughed along with him as he grabbed the hand and gave it a firm shake, releasing it and holding out his hand so Daylight could reappear.

"I've never fought someone with a fire blade before!" Jim exclaimed excitedly. "That thing is so cool! How-How did you make it?"

Hiccup opened his mouth to reply, but Astrid answered before any words could be said, "After many, many, many _MANY_ test tries and reruns and re-designs..."

"I've had it designed for a while now… almost a year." Hiccup explained, and Jim couldn't help but notice how he absently wrapped an arm around Astrid's waist, drawing her a little closer. Jim smiled to himself when he saw that Astrid seemed oblivious to it- well, not entirely for she wrapped an arm around his waist in return. But it all looked so natural and laid back, like neither really realized what they were doing. It made him daze out a moment, wondering if he and Claire would ever get that close…

"Jim!" Toby shouted, scuttling forward till he skidded to a stop before him. "You let him beat you!"

Jim laughed and grabbed the amulet, letting his armor fall way so he was once more in his comfortable cloths. "I didn't let him, Toby. He beat me. Heck, I was trying, but that _sword_! And he's a leftie! And he's just _darn good_ …"

Astrid chuckled, glancing up at the boy by her side. "Keep it going, Jim, he's blushing like crazy now."

Claire skipped up beside Astrid and grinned at Jim. "I think you need more practice." She stated. "Maybe Hiccup would give you some lessons..?"

Hiccup was as red as a tomato now, and he lifted his free arm to wave in a wild gesture. "G-guys… seriously I-I couldn't… I mean-Astrid-"

Everyone burst into laughter at his stuttering, Snotlout and the twins laughing so hard that they had to wipe tears from their eyes.

"Oh, gods, Hiccup, you're such a dork…" Astrid chortled, wrapping both arms around Hiccup again.

Jim was about to say more, when he heard a loud _whoosh!_ come from behind him, causing him to jump in surprise before stumbling about to see what it was.

To his surprise and shock, Blinky suddenly faceplanted out of thin air onto the stone ground. Not a second later Argh followed, landing with a crash on top of an unfortunate Blinky.

"Argh! Might you please get off of me? Cutting off the air supply!"

Argh tapped Blinky on the head, and both trolls looked up at the stunned and shocked expressions of the Trollhunters and the even more bewildered Dragon Riders. The two groups just blinked at each other for a moment, before Toby let out a whoop and dashed forward, wrapping an arm about Argh in a stone crushing hug.

"Blinky!? Argh!?" Claire exclaimed, stepping forward and bending over so she could see Blinky a bit better.

"What are you guys doing here!?" Jim shouted in surprise, running forward and helping Toby with getting Argh off of a breathless Blinky. Once done Blinky got to his feet, all four of his hands going to dust himself off.

"Hello, Master Jim!" Blinky greeted while Jim impatiently waited for him to explain. "And hello strangers whom we've never seen or met before! And- OH MY BRITCHES IS THAT A DRAGON!?" He rambled quickly, and once catching sight of all the Riders dragons doing a double take, stumbling back towards Argh.

"Is… is th-that a-a-a…" Tuffnut stuttered, lifting up a hand slowly to point at both trolls. "T-t-t-t-t-t-r-r-r-ol?"

Jim sighed and placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose, wondering if they'd ever make it home now. "Hiccup, Astrid, guys, this is Blinky and Argh." He gestured to both said trolls, who offered waves.

"Hello." Argh said in his deep rumbly but friendly voice. He gave them a happy smile, although the Riders were still frozen in place with shocked expressions seemingly glued to their face. Jim was beginning to wonder if Snotlout would ever pick up his jaw of the ground or if he intended to walk around like that.

"Argh, Blinky, this is Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, Fishlegs, Tuffnut, and Ruffnut." He introduced, pointing to each rider as he went. He paused at the twins, only remembering who was who by the different hair styles. "…And their dragons." He pointed over to the dragons, who looked just as stunned as their riders. Toothless snapped out of it first, offering a cautious growl before relaxing and plodding over to sit beside Hiccup, wrapping his tail about his rider's feet protectively.

"Oh, Master Jim this is amazing!" Blinky praised, tapping his hands together. "Oh, so nice to meet you all!"

"It's a troll…" Snotlout whispered, finally finding his voice. "A REAL LIVE TROLL!"

Jim rolled his eyes and laughed, "No Snotlout, it's a mouse."

"Actually, mice are rodents, we are in fact made of stone." Blinky explained tapping himself for emphasis. He then glanced outside the dome, giving a worried look about. "Um, the sun…" he explained, waving a hand towards the bright light streaming inside. Thankfully, the trolls had collapsed into a shaded area part of the dome, covered by the piece of medals that made the dome a… well… a dome.

"Sun…?" Hiccup croaked, looking bedazzled by everything happening.

"Trolls can't be exposed to sun." Jim explained, looking about for that lever Tuffnut had cranked earlier. "They'll turn into stone…"

"Aren't they techniquely already stone?" Claire joked, but helped him with the lever. Finally, they had it switched, and the dome began to slide shut.

"Alright, now Blinky." Jim turned and crossed his arms, striding over to the troll and giving him a withering look. "WHAT IS GOING ON!?"

"Yeah, why you guys here?" Toby asked, as though that thought hadn't occurred to him until that moment.

"Well." Blinky began. "The good news is, we discovered a way to get us all back home!"

Jim sighed and let himself relax, "Oh thank goodness for that-"

"Yes, I thought you'd be happy!" Blinky said with more clapping of his hands. "Now." He turned around and stuck his arm into the air, half of his arm disappearing from sight. "Ha, so here's the portal, let me mark the spot so we don't forget it!" he quickly scratched a mark on the ground, stepping back with a satisfied nod of his head before turning back to the others.

Tuffnut let out a squeal of excitement before barreling forward, ramming right into Argh and giving him a huge hug. But, since he didn't realize how hard a troll really was, he instantly bounced off and stumbled backwards, looking rather dazed and faint.

"Holy yak, Ruff! Check this out! He's like a walking rock!" He walked back to Argh, tapping the troll with his fist before grabbing his helmet. "This is amazing!"

Snotlout followed Ruffnut and Snotlout over to a shy Argh, who was trying to back away but failing to. Snotlout knocked against Argh's arm with his hand, looking on in awe. "Do you feel that?" He asked, giving Argh another hard rap with his knuckles.

"Not much." Argh answered deeply.

"Have they not seen a Troll before?" Blinky asked in amazement. "This is a great discovery, Master Jim! The Trolls must be in hiding already!"

"When can we leave, Blinky?" Claire interrupted, putting on a serious tone. Leave it to Claire to be the calm and sensible one, Jim thought with a smile. Even though Claire wasn't "his" girl, it still brought him pride to see her act mature beyond her age.

"Anytime, Claire." Blinky replied with a soft smile. "Do you wish to leave already?"

"Well… the sooner we get back the sooner we can get to work getting my brother back." Claire said hesitantly.

"No, you guys should stay the night!" Astrid insisted, stepping forward hesitantly, eyeing Blinky wearily. "We could have a banquet tonight, then a sleep over or something… that alright, Hiccup?"

"Yeah, yeah! That's totally fine! You guys have only been here for a few hours." Hiccup agreed, his prosthetic making little clinks against the stone ground as he stepped closer. "Then you guys could either leave tonight or tomorrow if you want.

"Tonight." Claire said firmly, and Jim winced at the worried tone she used. "I mean- because we need to figure out… so we can my brother back…"

"I get it." Jim reassured her. He turned back to Hiccup and Astrid, who were both wearing uncertain expressions. In the background, Argh was lying on his back while he took turns tossing Snotlout the twins and Toby up into the air.

"Sorry, but we have to leave sooner than later. I don't want Mom to worry either…" Jim added, realizing that yes, leaving tonight would definitely be the better choice. "But we'd love to stay for supper!"

"Supper!?" Toby called out as he flew through the air. "Food!"

"Is that alright with you, Claire?" Jim asked, not wanting to maker he feel like they had to stay. If she wanted to go then he was more than happy to consent… if it meant she'd be happy.

"Yes, that-that sounds like fun…" Claire finely replied with a smile in Astrid's direction. "Maybe you could teach me some of your moves?"

Astrid laughed and nodded, "I'd love to!"

"Alright, so we'll stay until tonight and we'll leave after supper." Jim decided. "This should be fun!"

* * *

 **I know there are typos, but I'm too lazy to go back and triple check (I quickly scanned through it, but I'm pretty sure I missed a couple…)**

 **Anyways, next chapter should be the last one… see ya then! :D**


End file.
